


Congratulations

by Potix



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, a tiny bit of angst, they are really all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: “You know what makes me so angry, Erso?” he asked her, and Jyn was tempted to answer honestly “The fact that the woman you’ve fallen in love with, despite you usually spend most of the time you’re sober denying it, is spending three quarters of her day, every damn day, talking to, and laughing with, and touching the man I’ve fallen in love with?” , but she wasn’t ready (or simply drunk enough) to say it aloud, so she decided to snort a simple “What, Solo?”, that she hoped sounded disinterested enough to make him finally stop.Unfortunately, the smuggler seemed to be in a really sharing mood that day, because he sighed, before saying “The fact that they look so perfect together… Just look at them, Erso, and try to deny it”.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Leia Organa, Jyn Erso & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, rebelcaptain
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a Rebel Captain fanfic... So please, be gentle!

_Congratulations_

_You have invented a new kind of stupid_  
_A damage you can never undo, kind of stupid_  
_An "open all the cages in the zoo", kind of stupid_  
_Truly you didn't think this through kind of stupid_

* * *

“Aren’t they just disgusting?”. 

Han Solo’s distinctive voice made Jyn lift her face from her plate and watch just a few tables in front of her, where the current leader of the Rebel Alliance, Leia Organa, was sitting, heatedly speaking with Major Cassian Andor, newly appointed head of the Rebel Intelligence, now that Draven was dead.

For a moment, she thought about feigning ignorance, and asking “Who?”, but she had spent too many night at the clandestine, makeshift cantina at Echo Base listening to the smuggler complaining about the princess, to try to bluff; so, she simply finished to chew whatever the canteen had decided to cook that day, and grunted a noncommittal “Urgh”, praying the Force that Solo would find it enough and leave her alone and go to pester someone else.

To her dismay, Han misinterpreted it as an invite to continue his grievances; he sat down next to her, and stole a glass from the soldier who was sitting at her left, before taking a little flask out of a pocket of his jacket. He then proceeded to fill the glass with what she suspected was the strongest Corellian liquor ever brewed, and sipped it slowly, continuing to glare at the couple in front of them.

“You know what makes me so angry, Erso?” he asked her, and Jyn was tempted to answer him honestly  _ “The fact that the woman you’ve fallen in love with, despite you usually spend most of the time you’re sober denying it, is spending three quarters of her day, every damn day, talking to, and laughing with, and touching the man I’ve fallen in love with?”  _ , but she wasn’t ready (or simply drunk enough) to say it aloud, so she decided to snort a simple “What, Solo?”, that she hoped sounded disinterested enough to make him finally stop.

Unfortunately, the smuggler seemed to be in a really sharing mood that day, because he sighed, before saying “The fact that they look so perfect together… Just look at them, Erso, and try to deny it”.

Jyn stared at Leia and Cassian, their heads almost touching while they examined something on a datapad (an evacuation plan,  _ or maybe the guest list for their wedding _ , her jealous mind provided), and couldn’t help but to agree with the smuggler.

They looked so perfect together: the senator and the spy, both driven by the will to make the galaxy a better place for the future generation; both of them so tireless, that they could spend most of their nights at the command center trying to find a way to outwit the Empire with the scarce resources that the Rebellion had; so focused on their job, and yet they could find those little snippets of time to smile softly at each other, as they were doing that very moment, like they were sharing a joke that no one else could understand.

How could a smuggler, and a former criminal like her, stand a chance against such perfection? The moments she had shared with Cassian on Scarif, two years before, seemed so far away, that a part of her was sure she had imagined them: the longing glances in the elevator, their embrace on the beach, when they were sure they were going to die, before Bodhi arrived to save them… And even after their suicidal mission, she was sure that she 

was not the only one feeling that  _ something  _ had shifted in their dynamics.

Obviously, she was wrong. The moment that Leia Organa returned at Yavin after being rescued by Han Solo and the young Skywalker, Cassian has focused all his attention on her, and Jyn couldn’t do anything else than trying to concentrate on her training, on her friendship with Bodhi, and the Damerons, and with the other member of the “Hoth Heartbreak Club”, Han Solo.

She heard Han sigh again, and it occurred to her that she had been silent too long. “I bet he’s lousy at bed…” Jyn provided, hoping to not sound too bitter about it.

“Oh, I’m sure… And she surely is a frigid woman”, he spat, before adding “But I think she could use a good kiss”.

“Oh really? And I’m sure that you’re going to be the one who could give her that, aren’t you?” Jyn teased him, and for a moment she thought she had simply made a good joke. Then she turned, and noticed that Han was looking at her with a strange look in his grey eyes.

“Erso, are you questioning my loving technique?” 

Oh no, was Han Solo flirting with her? Jyn looked around, trying to find a clever way to get out of trouble, and surprisingly she found Cassian and the princess watching them, haughtily. So, there and then, she decided that if they could have fun, while fighting a galactic war, so could Han and she.

“Are you drunk, Solo?”, Jyn whispered, moving closer to the smuggler.

“It takes more than a glass of Corellian booze to get me wasted, Erso… But I appreciate the fact that you asked, it was very noble for you to ask. So, would you like to experience first-hand how efficient my loving skills are?”

Jyn knew it was wrong, and that it wasn’t the right way to make her feelings for Cassian disappear… But she was still young, and Han was an handsome man, and…

She closed her eyes, leaned in, and kissed Han Solo wishing that he was another man, just like she knew that the smuggler was imagining to lock lips with another woman. They sort of lost themselves in their fantasies, until they heard a chair falling, and Cassian shouting “Leia!”, to the princess running away from the canteen.

Jyn and Han quickly disentangled themselves from their embrace, to find the entire canteen staring at them.  _ “Congratulations, Jyn… You have invented a new kind of stupid!”, _ her mind mocked her. She shrugged because she was sure she could forget all their judging stares, all but one...

Because no one looked at them with the disdain that Cassian infused to his glare, before leaving his sit to exit the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... The second chapter is here, I hope you like it!

“Leia, would you please slow down? Don’t run away from me, please.”

Cassian’s voice reached her when she was a few steps away from her quarters… which were accidentally in the same sector as Jyn’s. “Oh kriff, now I have to find a new room…” she muttered, leaning against the cold wall.

The major halted and hesitated, before putting a hand on her left shoulder. “Are you really that upset, Leia?”

The princess turned and didn’t even try to hide her sad eyes. It would have been useless anyway, because she knew that Cassian could read her like an open book: partly because he was the best spy the Rebellion had, and partly because he was her best friend.

In the days after Scarif,  _ after Alderaan _ , Cassian Andor had been one of the few on the Rebel Alliance that didn’t treat her as an inexperienced kid, or even worse, as a traumatized hysteric. She didn't expect any less from him: her father thought highly of him, and in more than one occasion she had heard him complaining with Mon Mothma that General Draven wasn’t treating the younger spy the way he deserved.

She was sure that if Bail Organa were still alive, Cassian Andor was the man he would have wanted for her. Clever, brave, observant, committed to the Rebellion… And Leia wasn’t blind, she knew that he was good-looking, with his deep dark eyes, his (too rare) sweet smiles, his lean yet strong body... 

One night there in Hoth, when they were alone in the canteen, trying to formulate the umpteenth evacuation plan- they couldn't have enough evacuation plans-, she had admitted to him that when she was younger she had harboured a secret crush on him… But that had been before. Before Scarif. Before Alderaan. Before an insufferable smuggler entered her life and made her question her priorities.

“He’s not worth it. Solo is-”

She stopped him by putting a hand up, and he complied immediately. “Please Cassian, for once, just this time, allow yourself to be not the decent, considerate friend that I know you are. You can be disappointed, too… And angry, like I am.”

“I’m not angry, you know that I have no right to be…” The spy stopped once again at the sound of someone approaching them swiftly. Without turning, he recognised Solo’s swagger, and Jyn’s hurried gait. 

“Sweetheart- I mean, Your Highness, I need to talk to you.”

Three pair of eyes stared at the smuggler, each of them containing a different level of surprise at his words; for a brief moment Jyn’s eyes met Cassian’s, and the melancholy she found in their depths made her look away instantly. She didn't know why, because she was sure she had not done anything that could cause him to look at her like that, but his eyes made her felt guilty.

Leia felt the major slightly turning, as shielding her from the other two rebels, and stopped his effort by putting her right hand on his back. “Well Captain, it’s too bad, because I don’t  _ need _ to hear anything you need to tell me. Major Andor, I think that General Rieekan requested our presence at the Command center. If you excuse me, Captain Solo, Sergeant Erso…” 

Leia didn’t wait for their reaction: she simply put on a fake smile and marched briskly towards the Command Center, not even waiting for Cassian to go with her.

That left the major alone with the other two. An uncomfortable silence fell into the passageway, until once again Han started to speak.

“Listen, Andor, I know that you despise me, and don’t worry, I don’t like you too, but I will really appreciate your help right now. I don’t understand why Leia is acting like that, but she’s clearly upset with me, so-”

Jyn knew that Cassian was more than capable to get by in a fistfight (he was a spy, he had to be), but she couldn't anticipate how fast his closed fist hit Solo’s nose. Her first reaction was to get between the two men, a hand on each one’s chest, to avoid an escalation; not without surprise, she felt Cassian’s fingers move hers away from him, and for a moment her fingertips lingered on his uniform, unready to cease the contact. She raised her eyes, and she found that the sadness she had seen before was gone, replaced by his usual unfathomable, focused stare. Her gaze lingered on his lips, as she heard him speak for the first time.

“If you can’t understand why the princess is so upset with you, that you’re even more than a moron that I suspected.” 

Han was pressing a bloodstained sleeve against his nose, but tried anyway to move closer; Jyn shoved him away, and warned him softly. “Han, please don’t… Let’s go to the Falcon to do something about your nose.”

She felt the weight of Andor’s glower on her, followed by a sound she had never heard the spy do: a sneer.

His reaction made her snap. “Any problem, Major Andor?”

At her word, in a blink the inscrutable stare was back. “Not at all, Sergeant Erso… I just wanted to offer my congratulations, you two are right for each other. Now if you excuse me, I’m late for a very important meeting.” His face remained impassive, as he took out his comlink to announce to Rieekan that he was arriving.

Jyn and Han looked at him walk away, then when he finally turned a corner, the smuggler spoke again.

“You know Erso, I have a feeling that that was a left-handed compliment.”

She snorted, and put a hand on his elbow, steering him in the opposite way. Solo might be may things - impulsive, mercurial, arrogant, cocky, sarcastic-, but surely he could make her laugh.

“I think you might be coming up on something, Solo. Now let’s go to your ship, before you faint on me because of blood loss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... and you know that if you leave a review, the Force will always be with you, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... and you know that if you leave a review, the Force will always be with you, don't you?  
> Plus... Should I continue it or leave it at that?


End file.
